Cruelty Is An Asset Of Kaiba Corp
by Evil Yami
Summary: Kaiba Corp... a toy company. But what was it like before Seto? What lengths did Gozaburo go to in trying to bring back Noah? A tournament uncovers the truth... but the girl can't bring herself to hate Seto. SetoXOC sadderfreakier


I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! My bro and I were talking about secrets corporations might hide, and he said that children were kidnapped and sold into slavery. I got thinking about it and who knows what Kaiba Corp could have, after all, and I quote Kaiba, "Cruelty is an asset of Kaiba Corp." …Guys this story turned out much sadder and much freakier then I thought it would, just a warning. I was in a gothic mood.

"Come on Kat!" Tea smiled. The group was practically dragging their new friend into Kaiba Corp for the new tournament. Kat had slightly shorter then shoulder length black hair with blue highlights, she didn't have a bad build, and before this didn't seem to be scared of anything. She also had bright blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of jeans, two necklaces, one necklace with a crystal at the end, the other with a card, a large trench coat, and a fitted t-shirt that said 'Hard-Core'. For some reason she really didn't want to go. They had been playing in tournament and she was an excellent duelist, maybe not as good as Yugi or Seto, but still talented.

"Yeah, were not gonna let ya drop out just cuz you don't like Money Bags." Joey told her, "Besides, it's start'n to storm." They walked in, well, they pushed Kat in. All she had said about Kaiba Corp was she didn't wanna go, she had said nothing else since they entered the grounds.

"Are you telling me," Seto said coldly, "That we have unlimited resources and still can't get the damn thing open?" He was standing next to a door, "My step father spent over 7 million dollars on whatever is behind this door." Kat looked at the door.

"_No!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, "No! Mommy! Mommy help!" Two guys dressed in black were pulling her towards the door. Her brother was already inside. Her mother was smirking as Gozaburo signed a check. _

"_So that's half a million, correct?" Her mother said. Gozaburo smirked._

"_Of course, you just need to sign this death certificate. Remember, it's for life-changing research." He told her. She simply shrugged and signed the paper he gave her. A kid with longish black hair and dark eyes walked down the stairs, he was looking directly at her. Another boy with short brown hair and blue eyes followed, he grabbed the boys shoulder._

"_Come on," He said, "It's just business." They both walked back up._

Her heart was going like crazy, she hadn't been here in years and never wanted to come here again. Seto noticed that they were there, and didn't give Kat a second glance.

"Yugi, so nice of you to join the tournament so I can reclaim the title of 'Duel King.'" He boasted, there was a power shortage. "Will someone please tell me what is going on!" He snapped. His lackeys were tripping over themselves.

"I-I don't know sir." One of the people who were trying to open the door stumbled. The lights came on again. "If we blast the door open--"  
"No! I don't want to risk destroying what's on the other side." Seto commented, "I want this door open before the end of the first round or your all fired." They panicked and started flipping out. Another guy entered through the electronic doors, he was Egyptian, light blonde hair, and lavender eyes. Yugi and the others had told Kat about him, his name was Marik. Mokuba walked down the stairs.

"Sir," One of the lackeys came up to Seto, "The last two duelists are not able to make it, due to weather conditions." Kat looked outside, and her worst fears seemed to be coming true. It was not only storming, but a hurricane.

"Then they are out of the tournament." Seto replied.

"Sir, we have to get out of here."  
"Going outside would be suicide." It was the first thing Kat had said since she came here, "Seto please tell me you put in a basement." He glared at her when she called him Seto instead of Kaiba.

"It's under construction, we can't change anything until we get this door open. Now not only your jobs, but your lives depend on it." Seto added to the people attempting to open the door. "So I suggest you move faster." Kat walked up to the door.

"Young lady this is a very delicate--" One of the people started. She put her hand on the wall, a panel switch flipped out, along with number pad, voice scanner, eye scanner, and a card swipe, and an odd shaped key slot. "Ah!" One of them smiled, "Finally results, now if we just--"

"Name please." The computer voice said.

"Seto Kaiba." Seto replied.

"Access denied… Name please."

"Kyoko Akina Takara." Kat interrupted before Seto could say anything.

"It's not going to work for--" Seto growled.

"Please prepare for eye scan." Kat stood perfectly still and it read her eye. "Please put in identification number." She typed 187666. "Please insert card." She took off both her necklaces and swiped the card. "Please insert key." She placed the crystal in the slot and turned it. "Welcome back, subject 03, Kat." The door opened and inside was an elevator. Seto looked at her.

"…What exactly is down there?" He asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." She stepped onto the elevator. "Coming?" The duelists, Mokuba, and the group got on. The elevator moved down after the doors shut.

"Hey," Tea looked at Kat, "How'd you know about that stuff? Did you used to work for Kaiba Corp?"

"No." Kat told her, "This is where I spent my childhood."

"Huh?" Joey asked, "Ya lived here?"  
"…It'll be easier to explain once we get down here." Kat said as the elevator came to a stop. The doors opened. Kat looked around, every bad memory she ever had came back to her.

_Screams were everywhere. Children crying out for their parents, all of which went unheard. Experiments, that's what they called them. Analysis. Examination. Test. They were nothing like that. DNA alerting, attempts at resurrection, genetic mutation, advancing military weapons. Specific children taken, ones that showed promise or odd phenomena. They were legally dead, and so they could be changed. _

Around were large test tubes, cages that had an occasional decaying dead animal, and some jars with unexplainable things in it. Even Seto was struck silent by the horror of it.

I promise the next chapter won't be as freaky. If you have any questions, comments, advice, or whatever leave it in a review and I'll answer them to the best of my ability.


End file.
